Dirty Hands
by katilara
Summary: Just a flopsy concerning Uriel's creation of Katou. Yaoiish...if you squint and cock your head to the left.


**A/N:** Written for a friend on LJ. I'm of the mind set that Raphael can't be the only perv in heaven. Seriously.

* * *

He used to create things because he had to, because it was his function as the Archangel of Earth. But even though it could be tedious at times, looking after the world as he supposed God would have wanted him to, he loved getting his hands dirty.

Now, as he spent his silent days in the cacophony of Hades, he created things because he wanted to. And he knew, as he watched the boy, Setsuna, battle his way through the golems that he wanted to do something to help. He had exiled himself, but that didn't mean that he didn't still have responsibilities to Heaven.

So he set to work and created a body like he had for Doll. This one was better looking, more mechanically sound. He took care with the craftsmanship, because he had learned early that it was important to create something he could be proud of. And just when Setsuna felt the most alone he'd felt on his journey, Uriel breathed life into the body of Katou.

The boy opened his eyes and looked up at Uriel. "The fuck," he said, and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the table. "I don't know who you think you are, or where you've brought me, but I've got shit to do, and I'm not going to let you get in my way."

Katou's brow furrowed and his mouth twisted and Uriel had to stand back and silently laugh a little, because it was always a surprise to him how each creation would take their new life. NidHegg had been grateful, Doll had wept, and here was Katou, cursing him and searching the room frantically for his clothes.

_Be calm,_ he intoned, speaking to Katou with his thoughts and hoping the boy had the mind to pick them up. Katou's back went rigid and he stopped, bent over a trunk in the middle of the dark work room. Uriel steepled his fingers and took a moment to appreciate the white skin and light hair as it shone in shadows.

"The fuck are you doing in my head," Katou demanded, his voice a low growl.

_Considering I created that pretty little head, anything I want. But right now I have more important business. You know the savior, correct?_

Katou turned around and looked at Uriel, his eyes moving up and down him slowly. It was the first time in a long time Uriel had felt eyes on him like that, it was his own personal sin that he wanted more. "The who," Katou drawled.

_That boy you were with, the savior._

"Oh, you mean Setsuna. He's not saving shit, didn't you see him? Just doing a whole lot of no good, just like when we were alive. Now, where are my fucking clothes?" He shot his hand out and slapped the wall with it, causing small ripples to shake their way through his naked skin.

Uriel took in a sharp breath and realized he was staring. He averted his eyes downward, gazing at Katou's feet, at the perfect toes he had created. _Whether he is saving anything now or not is not the point. The fact is that he is the savior. He's the reason that you get a second chance. I created you for him._

Katou dropped his hand, balling it into a fist and resting it on his hip. He took a step forward. "Now listen here you perv, I don't care why I'm here right now, but I don't belong to nobody. Not him and not you, you got that?"

Uriel allowed his eyes to rise to Katou's face, taking his time on the way. _No, your soul belongs to Hell._ This creation, he realized, was impetuous, brash, and reckless. He smiled. As long as he had Katou to keep an eye on, he wouldn't be bored again for some time to come.

Katou's face fell. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

_It happens. When you have eternity to remember, you forget a lot of things._ He paused to let that sink in. _But the most important thing to remember is that you were made for the savior, and I need you to help him._

Katou scowled. "Yeah, well. I don't have to like him do I?"

Another short laugh. _No, you just have to make sure he survives to serve his purpose._

"Alright, but not for him." His body moved fluidly and perfectly. Uriel noted that he had certainly improved his methods over the last doll. Some of the fight left Katou's eyes when he saw the way that Uriel was looking at him. It was lovingly, like a father might. Katou had always been disarmed by looks like that, by Kira or anyone else, because no one who was supposed to look at him like that did ."I'll do it for you, if anybody. Because you remade me when I ceased to exist."

_Do you still want your clothes?_

Katou shrugged and Uriel watched the way the skin moved over the muscle. "Do you want me to have them, sir?"

Uriel smiled, satisfied with his creation. It felt good to be useful again, needed. And he still loved to get his hands dirty.


End file.
